Mistaken Identity
by RockChick163
Summary: *One-Shot* Clarke and Lexa are living together, two early morning phone calls leave them with mistaken identities. Lexa is in the special forces and Clarke is a military medic. Something different than I usually write. Enjoy.


**A/N: I know this isn't an update on one of my other stories, but I'm trying to get over my writers black and this is what came out of it. I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN**

Lexa POV

Lexa sat bolt upright in bed, her phone going off, blaring "War" by Thirty Seconds to Mars. It was her 2IC's ringtone, and that meant something must be wrong. There was a groan coming from the heap of covers beside her and not even a minute later another phone went off, this time it was "How to Save a Life" by The Fray. Another groan made its way into the air and a blonde head poked itself from under the covers, soon followed by the rest of Lexa's girlfriend.

"Morning sunshine," Lexa greeted as she was walking towards her phone on the desk across the room.

"Shut it," Clarke grumbled as she stretched. Lexa had turned was thoroughly enjoying the sight of Clarke stretching out her lithe body.

"Major Woods," Lexa answered, finally stopping one of the annoying ringtones permeating the small bedroom.

"Sorry to wake you Major, but there's been a complication in the undercover op. We need you here immediately," her Captain's voice came over the speaker.

"I'll be there momentarily, thank you captain." With a snap she shut her sat phone and made her way to the washroom, hearing Clarke finally pick up her phone.

"Lieutenant Griffin," she answered. Lexa smiled. Clarke was only six months out of medical school and had ecstatic for her promotion. She was the only trauma surgeon on the base, despite being so green. She was a medical protégé, and Lexa saw a promotion in her future. She only knew that because she herself is considered a protégé, getting promoted right out of the military academy and then right again a year later. She was still new as a major, her last promotion falling just two months ago.

By the time Clarke was done her call Lexa had finished her hair and was already throwing on her combats. She swore when she saw the time and that it had already been ten minutes since the phone call from her Captain. Finishing lacing her boots, grabbing her tunic and quickly kissing Clarke, she was out the door.

Two minutes later she strode into the comms room, already calling out orders.

"Update," she barked. Her Captain came over handing her a folder.

"We believe one of our men may have been compromised."

"Who?"

"Evans. He was in the bar listening in to a conversation on an arms deal. We think he may have overstayed his welcome, the dealers are getting suspicious and began talking in code about twenty minutes ago."

"Well why haven't we extracted him already?"

"He took his comm out, it's supposed to be a dark mission. We have no proof of danger." Lexa swore for the second time that morning.

"Get an extraction unit ready, if it turns south I want them in there before something happens to Evans."

"Yes ma'am."

Three hours later their man got out safely without a scratch and with enough information to stop the arms deal. They were all celebrating in the comms room when her Captain turned to her.

"What is it Pearson?" Lexa asked.

"Nothing ma'am, just glad to see you finally asked Lieutenant Griffin to move in with you," he gestured toward her tunic. Looking down she saw what he meant. Her name tag said Griffin and her rank was two lower than it should be.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, glad the Lieutenant-Colonel didn't come in.

Clarke POV

If Clarke was not impressed when Lexa's phone went off, and she made sure to voice it from under her covers, she was even less impressed when her own went off less than a minute later. As Clarke got up to stretch she admired Lexa's toned body as she walked to get her phone. \

"Major Woods." Lexa answered, her voice matching her body, graceful but completely deadly.

Lexa snapped her phone shut, sat phones were the only secure line of communication for her job, effectively bringing Clarke out of her stupor and she went to answer her own phone as Lexa made her way to the bathroom.

"Lieutenant Griffin," she answered in way of greeting. The voice of Clarkes Major came through the speaker, and that was how she knew it was bad. Major Barnes never called, it was almost always Captain Luke.

"We need you in trauma asap, we have a soldier with a bullet in their lung."

"Yes Ma'am, I'll be there right away." Clarke made her way to the washroom and quickly threw up her hair as quickly as she could. She heard Lexa swear before she felt a quick peck on her lips and then her girlfriend was gone.

Clarke too quickly threw on her combats, grabbed her tunic and then was out the door and rushing to trauma.

Four hours later the bullet was out, the whole sealed, lung reinflated, and the soldier stabilized. Clarke was exhausted and was just about to head back to Lexa's when she was stopped by Captain Luke.

"Great job today Lieutenant," he congratulated.

"Thank you sir."

"I'm also happy for you," he commented, seemingly offhanded.

"Sir?" she asked.

"You finally moved in with Major Woods," he gestured to her tunic and then walked off down the hall.

"Bloody hell," she muttered, adopting the favorite phrase of her girlfriend when she saw the Woods name tag and a rank that was certainly not her own. Oh god, if Major Barnes had seen she'd have been dead for sure.

Lexa POV

As soon as she got back to the room Lexa changed into her other tunic, the one with her actual last name and rank, and then went back out to supply, a solution had formed.

Forty five minutes later she walked back into her room. It had taken a lot of negotiating with the Quarter Master and a lot of promises she isn't sure she can keep (supplies go missing all the time). Laying her items on the desk she made her way to the kitchen to make breakfast while waiting for Clarke to get home. She was just finishing eating when Clarke walked through the door looking exhausted.

"Busy morning?" Lexa asked.

"Bullet through the lung, finally stabilized him. You?"

"Soldier in possible danger." Lexa felt bad that she couldn't elaborate more than that, her job demanding too much security clearance.

"Hmm." Clarke knew Lexa couldn't elaborate, and Lexa knew it killed her since they shared everything else. "What are these?" she asked, finally seeing what Lexa had set on the desk.

"Well I got doubly demoted today and apparently switched my name. I have a feeling you got doubly promoted and changed your name as well. These are to go in the pockets of each other's tunic just in case that ever happens again," Lexa explained.

"I like the idea. And as much as I liked the promotion, I don't think I'm ready to take your last name, at least not yet." With a wicked smirk Clarke exited to the bathroom to freshen up. Lexa was left at the table with her heart pounding ferociously and her mouth gaping like a fish. Try as she might she could not get rid of the image of her last name on Clarke's tunic, forever. She rather liked that image, no matter how much it terrified her.


End file.
